


Vampire Romance

by Pri_Chan1410



Series: PoT Vampire Series [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pri_Chan1410/pseuds/Pri_Chan1410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to "Love at Midnight" but from Oshitari’s and Gakuto’s point of view. Gakuto couldn’t keep his secret anymore more, he wanted Yuushi and will not wait anymore to get him, let s hope Oshitari’s love for him make it easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Prince of Tennis…No matter how much I wish I did. TT_TT
> 
> This one-shot is a companion of my other one-shot “Love at Midnight” but from Oshitari´s and Gakuto´s point of view, so some parts may sound similar. n,n

“KYA!! ATOBE-SAMA!!!”

“KAWAII JI-CHAN!!!”

“IMPRESIVE OSHITARI-SEMPAI!!!”

“Uh.... They have a lot of energy,” Oshitari said sighing. 

“They are just annoying Yuushi. Now pay attention to the match,” Gakuto said from the back of the court looking at Hiyoshi and Taki who were on the other side. 

It wasn’t much later that they finished the match 6-2.

“JA! We always win,” Gakuto said.

“Ma, ma Gakuto relax, look Atobe and Jirou are having a match,” Oshitari said, pointing at the court were Jirou was playing with Atobe. 

“Practice is over!! Freshman pick up the balls, the rest are dismissed,” Atobe yelled once the match finished.

“HAI!!” was the general answer.

“Always the same; they are like minions always following him around,” Gakuto complained.

“Gekidaza Daze, what do you expect? He is the buchou of the team,” Shishido said coming up next to him.

“Ne, where did Yuushi go?” Gakuto said looking around.

“Don’t know, doesn’t matter,” Shishido said. 

“Ne, ne Atobe? Can I stay at your house tonight?!” they heard Jirou ask.

“Sure Jirou,” Atobe said sighing.

“Yay!!!” Jirou yelled. Gakuto and Shishido looked at each other and blinked before they ran forward to pull Jirou by his arms away from Atobe.

“Ne, so we aren’t going tonight?” Gakuto asked/complained. He was in need of a drink.

“Damn! And I'm getting hungry...” Shishido complained too.

“Iie. Gomen Gakuto, Ryou. I am getting my food another way tonight,” Jirou said smirking knowingly with Gakuto and Shishido imitating. 

“Mmm, I want to try too...” Gakuto murmured. “Yuushi won’t complain about the first one.... Well at least I think he won't. I'm not sure and about the second... but he doesn’t have to know, does he?” 

Gakuto said while he grinned, remembering that his dear doubles partner was a romantic fool but at the same time a passionate lover. They haven’t gotten that far though because he was afraid he might bite him in the process.

Even though I want to tell him that he smells really good. 

“No, he doesn’t,” Jirou said chuckling. 

“Gosh! Don't you two think about anything else!?” Shishido almost screamed at them.

“No,” they said in unison, as they continued to annoy the brown haired boy. 

“Oh! I have to go look for Yuushi. Ja ne, Shishido,” Gakuto said once Jirou was out of sight. 

%%%%%%%%

“Yuushi!!! Where in the hell are you?” Gakuto asked, entering the club room. He saw Yuushi getting his things with a book in his hand.

“Are you going home already Yuushi?”

“Ah... I am,” he answered as he turned around to look at him and Gakuto smiled.

“Well then I'll go with you today. I don’t want to go home so I'll just stay with you,” he stated, picking up his things as Yuushi blinked trying to comprehend what Gakuto said. 

“Gakuto, why do you want to stay with me?” he asked confused.

“Just because.”

“Gakuto....”

“Fine. There is something I want to tell you, okay? So let's go to your house already.”

“Something to tell me? Wha-” he started to say, but was interrupted when Gakuto started pulling him along.

%%%%%%%%

“Tadaima!” Gakuto yelled once they reached the empty house. 

“Gakuto you should refrain from saying that in other people's houses.”

“Ma, ma demo Yuushi no one's here, as you said, and you know your mother loves me,” Gakuto replied, grinning.

“Ah... whatever. Let's go to my room, it's more comfortable there.”

“Okay!” He ran up the stairs to Oshitari's room, followed slowly by Oshitari himself.

They reached the room and they put their backpacks on the desk. Then Gakuto went to sit on the bed and Oshitari sat in the desk chair.

“Well what was it that you had to tell me?” 

“Mmm... I'll tell you, but first can I ask you some questions?”

“Uh... I guess. What do you want to know?” Oshitari asked. Gakuto stayed silent for a while, which worried Oshitari. His partner was never silent....

“Well the first one is simple... have you read any of those stupid romance novels with vampires?” he asked unsure.

“Sure, vampire romance is a very popular theme,” he said frowning in confusion.

“Did you like it?”

“Well yeah, I think it's an interesting subject because of the possibility of a romance between two different creatures, such as humans and vampires.” He became even more confused. Why was Gakuto  
asking those questions?

“You are such a romantic loser Yuushi,” he mocked and Oshitari glared at him. “Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live one of those?” he asked after a pause. Oshitari sighed.

“Gakuto please tell me what this is about. I don’t understand.”

“I am telling you.” Gakuto got off the bed and walked toward Oshitari with his eyes glowing red. He lowered his mouth to the curve of Oshitari's neck as he sat on his lap. “I want to taste you,” he murmured.

“G-Gakuto, what are-” he started to say but then he gasped in surprise when he felt something pierce his neck. 

Gakuto started to suck Oshitari's blood in a slow steady rhythm, enjoying it as much as he could. After a while he felt a pair of arms surround his waist, slowly pulling him closer to the taller boy's body. He closed his eyes, hearing Oshitari's agitated breath before separating his mouth from the neck in front of him and licking the two little wounds.

“Ga-Gakuto...?” Oshitari asked unsure.

“So whats your answer?” Gakuto asked.

“Huh?”

“Would you like to live in one of those interesting books about vampire romance?” Gakuto whispered in Oshitari's ear while a smirk slowly crossed the blue haired boy's face.

“If you're the vampire protagonist then I guess I can be your victim,” he responded, making Gakuto laugh.

“Then lets see how much of a 'victim' you can be, ne?” Gakuto asked as he slowly pulled off his shirt and threw it aside. “Because I want you to be inside me,” he whispered, his hand finding its way to Oshitari's growing flesh. 

“Ah! Gakuto,” he gasped. Both of Gakuto's hands went to Oshitari's pants to unbutton them and one of those sneaky hands went into his boxers and cupped the aching flesh. Meanwhile, one of the taller boy's hands pulled Gakuto by the nape, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

“Yuushi,” Gakuto panted when they separated from the kiss. “I wonder what this will taste like,” he said while his hand pulled out the hard flesh. He got off of Yuushi's lap and knelt down in front of the erect length. Gakuto looked into his eyes, slowly smirking before he took the cock into his mouth without breaking eye contact.

“Ah... Ga... ku... to,” he said in between pants. As his hand dug its way into those cherry locks, making a rhythm for Gakuto. 

He couldn't believe how good it felt to have the smaller boy's hot little mouth surrounding him like that. He had to make a good effort to stop himself from cumming to soon. 

Gakuto moved his head up and down, sucking the flesh in front of him, licking from the tip downwards like it was a lollipop.

“Ah... ah... ah... Gakuto, I'm gonna-ah!!” he half gasped, half screamed as he released his seed in the boy's little mouth.

Gakuto swallowed all of it and smirked at Yuushi.

“So it seems this part of you also tastes good,” he said before Yuushi pulled him up to give him a full passionate kiss and tasting himself before pushing Gakuto over the desk, half hovering on top of him.

“Mmm... you're a naughty little vampire...” he said smirking.

“But you love me this way,” Gakuto answered, making a cut in Oshitari's finger and slowly licking the blood without taking his eyes off Oshitari.

“Yeah... I do.” 

-Owari-

-Omake-

“Tadaima!” Shishido called, entering his home.

“Okaeri Ryuu,” Choutarou said from the living room. Shishido walked in and went to his mate, kissing him deeply.

“What did I miss?” Choutarou asked once they separated.

“Well apart from Jirou and Gakuto's intentions for getting a mate, nothing,” he said grumpily.

“Haha. Just leave them, Ryuu. They're in love. You should be happier.”

“Ugh, but that's all they think about! They are making me sick.” 

“Demo Ryuu... you used to be as bad as them. I remember you used to follow me around everywhere 

I went...” he murmured and Shishido's face went red.

“I DID NOT!!”


End file.
